Chronicles of Toa Niron
The Chronicles of Toa Niron will be a 7 season saga, with twelve chapter/episodes in each. It focuses on Toa Niron's battles throughout the Bionicle storyline. Season 1: Fall of Metru Nui Episode 1: The Morbuzakh Niron had had lots of things happen in his life, lots of bad things and lots of good things. But he never gave up as a Toa. He had fought for years, battling against the forces of evil. But after so long, his team disbanded. He joined The Order of Mata Nui. They had just sent him on his first mission, to make sure the new six Toa Metru succeeded in their plan to destroy the Morbuzakh, the withered vine plant threatening Metru Nui. He was also instructed to stay out of sight. And so here he was, hiding on the side of a building from the Morbuzakh vines crushing the town. His fire powers did not work on the vines, as they fed on fire. He jumped up on the top of the building, and using his two swords, sliced through a Morbuzakh vine about to kill a young Matoran running around. Niron then flipped around, ripping the vine up from the ground and sent it flying towards the other vines. He took a dagger and sent it flying straight at the vines. He continued this as the vines began to retreat back into the ground. Just as he finished off the vines, he whirled around to find himself face to face with a squad of Vahki. “Uh oh,” gasped Niron, as he prepared for a fight.He jumped on a Vahki and ripped out its wires, causing it to fall to the floor. He then used the wires to wrap up the remaining Vahki and crush them. Gasping, Niron ran away from the smashed Vahki as he saw another problem. A four-legged being along with a strong being were walking around, and picking up Matoran and throwing them hundreds of feet. Determined to stop them, Niron once again drew his sword and charged at the four-legged being. Just as he was about to strike, the four-legged monster whirled around and shot a beam of energy at Niron. Niron hit the ground, writhing in pain. “Did you really think you could defeat the legendary, Nidhiki?” laughed the monster. His partner walked up and lifted Niron high above his head, and threw him across the street. Such Power! thought Niron. There has to be a way to defeat both of them at once! ''Just as he thought that, another patrol of Vahki turned the corner, and began attacking the two monsters. Nidhiki laughed as he hurled a Kanoka disk from his mouth, smashing one of the Vahki’s heads off. As if it was just a game, the strong person picked up Vahki and smashed them upside-down on the ground before kicking them into a fire raging on the other side of the Metru. Niron knew this was the perfect time to strike, as he lifted a dagger and sent it straight through the strong one’s armor. Screaming in pain, the strong one dropped to the ground. Niron then jumped onto the distracted Nidhiki, knocking him on the ground. Hissing, Nidhiki shot another bolt of energy from his mouth, crashing into Niron’s face. Niron screamed as he felt the poisonous energy spreading all over his face, and picked up a Vahki nearby and smashed it down on Nidhiki’s head. Nidhiki lay unconscious while Niron sliced up the remaining Vahki. Turning around, he saw two Toa running with two Matoran, and a Great Disk. Realizing what he must do, he ran after them. He followed them to The Great Furnace. Just as they entered inside, more Morbuzakh vines came out of there. Taking his swords from his holders, he began chopping the Morbuzakh into little pieces. He ripped a vine from the ground, and used it to whip the other vines. Niron suddenly realized he was being slowly defeated by the Morbuzakh. They destroyed his whip and sent his swords flying around. He began throwing his last useful weapon, his daggers, and sent them towards the Morbuzakh. He then reached for another dagger to find…it wasn’t there. His screams were muffled as he was grabbed and was squeezed by a vine, nearly crushing his armor. Just at that second, the vines deteriorated and his swords fell from their grasp. He grabbed on to them, and quickly ran and hid while he saw the Toa Metru running out, cheering in victory. ''They must have killed the King Root. I guess my job here is done thought Niron. Then, as he turned around, he bumped into Nidhiki again. Category:Stories